Tiko's Rose
by Waltrz
Summary: I don't really have anything to say here but that this is a love story between Amy and Tiko Describing how they end up together in the future stories to come.  I will tell you that Amy is 24 in this story or atleast at the beginning.


It was a fine spring day in the forest surrounding the Mobotropolace. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing and the flowers, blooming. Here we find Amy Rose Hedgehog enjoying a peaceful walk. She noticed a single Blue Rose in a nearby bush, so she went to pick it. Just as she touched the flower with her index finger something large hit her, hard, she let out a small shriek as she hit a nearby tree and blacked out.

Meanwhile in another area of the forest we see a seemingly young white Hedgehog. He was out for a stroll. He, personally, didn't normally get to be alone like this, but it was very welcome. This boy's name is Tiko The Hedgebat. As he reached a small riven in the path he was on he heard what sounded like a cry of pain. Tiko, being the person that he is, immediately dashed-off in the direction the cry came from.

There a machine stood dauntingly above Amy. The machine soot twelve feet tall with a rounded body, two large metal claws, and on the front was the decal of a mustached face with small beady eyes and a large nose. Amy's eyes opened slowly only to see her hammer in the claws of the metal leviathan. The claws slowly closed around her hammer as it began to crack.

"NO, you'll break it!" Amy yelled. Her plea fell on deaf ears as the machine tighten its grip on her hammer, slowly. Until finally "Snap!" the hammer snapped in two. Amy lamented over the loss of her weapon. Then a familiar voice began emulating from the machine.

"Hello, Miss Rose." The voice said smoothly.

Amy's eyes widened "Eggman!"

"That's Right." He replied.

"B-but I thought you were…"Amy stuttered.

"Dead? Well sort of, but that's neither here nor there what matters is what's happening now. You see I'm plotting my revenge. You see what I'm going to do is kill all of Sonic's Friends and when I'm done with them I'll kill him too. Lucky for you, you won't have to suffer the death of a friend, you will be first!" Eggman spoke and then laughed maniacally.

"What!" Amy gasped.

Suddenly, the right hand of the machine flipped back to reveal a large saw blade.

"Prepare for your death!" Eggman yelled.

Amy shut her eyes tight as the saw blade got closer to her face. It got so close that it cut off an eyelash. But suddenly the sound of the blade stopped. Amy slowly opened her eyes expecting the blade to be there but to her surprise it wasn't in fact I looked as if someone had detached the blade entirely. Amy allowed a sigh of relief escape her.

"What? Who dare impede my revenge" Eggman snarled.

"I dare Julian!" Tiko replied

"And Just who are you to think you can challenge me?" said Eggman.

"You don't need to know my name, but if you need something to call me by just call me your maker, 'cause I figure it's about time for you to meet yours" Tiko replied with a big grin on his face.

"You dare threaten my life you sub-filth?" Said Eggman ferociously.

"Me, sub-filth? I'm not even the one going around picking on girls here!" Tiko backlashed.

"Shut Up!" Eggman yelled as he lunged at Tiko with a claw. Tiko raised his hand and blocked Eggman's attempt with ease. Amy watched in bewilderment. Tiko looked at her and smiled while still holding Eggmans claw. His smile quickly turned into a frown as he looked back at Eggman.

"Alright Robotnik It's time to you once and for all." Tiko said grimly. Tiko's right arm began Glowing baby blue as he threw Eggman back and ran at him with his arm extended straight out next to him. His attack cut through the machine's midsection like a knife through butter. Eggman let out a final grunt and the machine exploded.

Amy covered her eyes but when she looked back up she saw Tiko standing there with a smile on his face. Tiko reached his hand down to help her up. Amy blushed lightly and took his hand.

"Are you okay miss?" Tiko asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, just a little shaken." Amy replied.

"Well that's good…"

"Ummm…"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of my hand now…"

"Oops sorry" Tiko Blushed and took his hand from Amy's and began scratching the back of his head. "I can be a little absent minded sometimes."

"That's Okay that happens to me too sometimes." Amy said.

The two began walking back to the city when Tiko asked…

"So… What were you doing out here before Julian got to you?"

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Oh, you might know him as Ivo or Robotnik.""

"Oh, well I was walking and I stopped to pick this beautiful blue…" Amy ran back to the clearing where she was attacked and picked the blue rose she saw before, luckily it didn't get hurt. Amy ran back to Tiko.

"I almost left this back there" Amy lifted the rose to Tiko's face. "I know it's not much but I would like you to have it."

"Oh, why thank you." Tiko said awkwardly.

The two walked almost silently back to the city every now and then one would look at the other but quickly look away before they are noticed. But they eventually reached the city.

"Well I had best be heading back to my apartment." Tiko said.

"Oh really where do you live?" Amy asked.

"I live on the East Side." Tiko replied

"What a shame I live on the Western side" Amy said with an air of disappointment in her voice.

"Well I guess we'll see each other around sometime" Tiko said grudgingly.

"Yeah"

The Two looked at each other for a bit and both began to blush.

"Well Bye" they both said and turned their backs to each other and walked away. But as they did so they both glared behind them (but not at each other) and thought…

"What is this feeling? Why is my heart beating so loud?"

Both of them tried to pass it off as if it were nothing.

When Tiko returned to his apartment he picked out a vase his mother gave him and put the rose in it. Tiko then went off to bed.

Later that night Tiko woke up if a cold sweat for he realized something very important…

"I can't believe I didn't even bother to learn her name!"


End file.
